


Favour

by Lefaym



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana bestows a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

"I want you to wear this today," said Morgana, pressing the ribbon into Gwen's hand.

Gwen looked up, confused. "My lady?"

Morgana smiled at her. "Yes, I know — convention suggests that I must bestow my favour on a knight, and not my maidservant."

"That is more usual."

"I don't want to be usual today," said Morgana.

"But, Morgana — why me?"

Morgana leaned forward and took Gwen's hand in both of her own. "Because, noble and brave as they supposedly are, there is not one man, amongst all of Uther's knights whom I like half as much as I like you."


End file.
